


Mid Match

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, breath play, edging mentioned, kitten is a nickname, minor slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Mid Match

I swallowed thickly around his cock, shaking like a leaf as I struggled to breathe. My wrists were bound tight behind me, so I couldn't push away from him. Frank didn't care. His bandaged hand tangled through my short brown and blond locks, pulling me forward roughly. His cock hurt my throat, tears coming to my eyes, but his groan of pleasure made it feel more worthwhile. I wasn't in control. I never was.

"Crying now? Come on, Kitten, I know you love my fat cock down your fuck hole," Frank hissed, wiping my tears away with the back of his fingers. "Is it cause you can't breathe? Well, too bad. Little slutty kittens don't get to breathe until my cum is going down their throats."

Whining weakly around his cock, I tried to move my head, feeling uncomfortable as I felt his cock sliding up and down my throat. I tried for him, grazing my teeth along his shaft, flexing my tongue along him, contracting my throat… nothing was working, he was quiet the whole time, and my vision was starting to blur around the edges. Both from tears and suffocation. Part of me wondered if Frank was going to actually make me choke to death on his dick, unable to put such a thing past him. My lungs started to burn and my face became wet with tears.

"Come on, Kitten, you're so close," panted Frank. He sounded… strained. Had he been forcing himself to keep quiet? No wonder I felt like nothing was working. "You want me to cum down your throat, don't you?" A quiet whine came through my throat, vibrating around his cock. He hissed. "Then come on, you're so close…! Just a little more, then you can breathe again!"

I sucked as hard as I could, bobbing my head as fast as I could. My throat was burning, my chest was growing tight from pain, and I knew that I was crying more frequently now. I was on the brink of passing out when suddenly, Frank grabbed my head roughly, burying my head against his groin. His cock twitched in my mouth, something slick and molten hot shooting down my throat. When he pulled his cock from my mouth, I choked and gasped sharply for air, my vision coming back and my chest slowly feeling relieved. My head spun.

His hand gripped my chin roughly, making me look up at him. "What a good little slut," he growled. His eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were flush. He knelt in front of me before kissing me deeply, tasting himself on my tongue. I moaned against his lips. He pulled away and slapped me sharply before holding my face in place, making me look at him. "No more noise. You don't want your little buddies to find you like this, do ya?" I shook my head before he smirked. "That's what I thought." He kissed me again, our teeth clashing as he assaulted my mouth. He pulled away after a small moment, panting softly. "Fuck, Kitten, you know how hot that was? Sucking me off cause your fucking life depended on it? Makes me wish I could get hard faster so I can fuck you for being such a good little slut."

I squirmed in embarrassment. I felt humiliated. Ashamed of myself. Degraded beyond my own comfort levels. But I loved it. Every little thing he said and did to me, I loved. "F-Frank, I-." The sting across my cheek from another slap left me gasping. I whimpered weakly before swallowing. Right. "D-Daddy… please, I-I need  _ something _ . I wanna finish, too, Daddy…"

Frank gave me a wicked smirk, his lips curling up at the tips. He shoved me down onto the cold ground, hand around my throat. I whimpered in alarm, scared that he would choke me too hard. He never had the best control over himself when I called him by that nickname. "You wanna finish, Kitten? But why should I let you do that? You were being a bratty little  _ whore _ earlier," his fingers danced across my thighs, trailing up, "making me chase you and throwing down those pallets right on my head," his fingers dipped under the waistband of my jeans, "taunting me and humiliating me in front of all your little friends…" In one fell swoop, he pulled my jeans from my body, licking his lips in delight at the sight of my soaked, blue panties. I pulled my knees up some, pressing them together so he couldn't see my shame.

He pulled them apart roughly, pinning my legs back against my chest. One hand held the underside of my knees while the other brushed against my clothed pussy. I whined loudly in protest, bucking my hips. "I think I should just get you riiiight to the edge, Kitten. Make you absolutely  _ desperate _ . You remember me making you edge before, don't you?" His fingers felt freezing as he pulled aside my panties and brushed against my bare skin. "What was it? Ten trials? Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you were so fucking horny for me that the moment you saw me, you almost let one of your pals figure us out. Do you remember how many times I made you cum that trial, Kitten?"

I shook my head shyly. Most of that trial had been a horny blur.

Frank laughed, pressing the pads of his fingers against my clit, forcing apart my lower lips and rubbing  _ hard _ . "Nine times. You didn't want me to stop, but I had to. Three times was more than enough to satisfy me. By the time we finished, you could barely move, but yet you still kept begging for my cock like the little slut you are."

A mewl came from my throat. "D-Daddy," I gasped. A sharp sting bloomed across my lower lips, making me whine.

"Quiet," Frank hissed. He forced two fingers inside of me, curling them upwards tightly. I had to slam both my hands over my mouth to keep from crying out. That was almost too much too soon! "You cum, that's three more Trials you have to edge. You only have to edge five right now, but if you  _ cum _ ," he purposefully pressed the pad of his thumb against my clit, curling his fingers again, "then you have to add three. Understand, Kitten?"

I whimpered loudly, shakily nodding. I had to try and keep myself from riding his fingers, panting under my breath and covering my mouth, muffling the desperate, pleasure laced notes that wanted to escape me. He loved to torture me like this. To edge me, to rile me up. He always made sure to leave me needing more than ever. When his tongue trailed along my neck, a shudder rippled through my whole body, stars blotting my vision.

" _ I told you not to cum _ ."

"I-I didn't…!" I whimpered, shaking. "P-prom-ah!" He had purposefully curled his fingers again, making the coil inside of me burst, the tension in my body escaping in one blissful moment.

"You're up to eight now, Kitten~." Frank chuckled lowly in my ear, his breath hot against the flesh. He nipped at my pierced lobe playfully. I whined weakly when he sighed happily, deliberately in my ear.

His fingers kept touching that spot, kept torturing it and grazing it, over and over, refusing to let up on me. I was starting to drool from the overstimulation, to whimper and pant, wanting so badly to just ride his fingers, to beg for more and more and more until I passed out from exhaustion. He would oblige, too, if this wasn't him trying to punish me for giving him the run around earlier. He would edge me, touch me, rile me up and purposefully push me over the edge over and over again just to rack up the number of Trials I had to go without. All the way until the Endgame would begin, forcing me to suck him off again. If I made him cum again before the timer ran out, he would let me go. But if I didn't…

Well, I didn't want to think about that.


End file.
